Harman's Room
Harman's Room is a location in killer7 and a frequently occurring resting point in gameplay. In this room, the Smiths can use the TV to save their game, change Thick Blood into Serum and read the Iwazaru notes by talking to Iwazaru. When starting a mission, Garcian Smith will usually go in and talk to Samantha Sitbon before changing the channel on the TV to receive the mission briefing from Harman Smith. Harman's Room's true nature is shrouded in mystery. Like the Colosseum and Vinculum Gate, it appears at several spots over the world, leaving its true location somewhat ambiguous. There may be a difference between the Harman's Room that Garcian accesses at his trailerhouse and the Harman's Rooms that the Smiths visit when on the field, as Harman himself is only present in Garcian's room, being replaced with Iwazaru in the other rooms. Television Using the ISZK-brand television in Harman's Room during missions allows the player to switch between personas, wake up dormant personas, revive fallen personas and convert Thick Blood into Serum for upgrading skills. The television is also used by Garcian to communicate with Harman Smith at the beginning of Sunset, Cloudman and Encounter. Televisions which have not been accessed will display a blank screen; after using a television, the screen will display static. The television is also capable of displaying normal programming, as shown at the beginning of Alter Ego. During the television's final appearance in Lion, all screens display static except for the Blood Room, which is closed. *B - The default channel. This channel features the Blood Room operated by the Mad Doctor, and is also used by Samantha Sitbon and Gary Wanderers when saving data. Curiously, component cables are plugged into the television while using the Blood Room, suggesting that this is how Thick Blood is transferred to the Mad Doctor's machine. *1 - Harman Smith (only accessible in specific circumstances) *2 - Garcian Smith *3 - Dan Smith *4 - KAEDE Smith *5 - Kevin Smith *6 - Coyote Smith *7 - Con Smith *8 - MASK de Smith *9 - Young Harman Smith (killer8 only) *10 - Static *11 - Static Persona Upgrades Every persona except for Garcian and Harman (in both his guises) can upgrade their abilities using Serum. Abilities are divided into several categories: *'Power' - this affects personas' attack power. *'Speed' - this affects the speed of personas' attacks. *'Waver' - this affects the accuracy of personas' attacks. *'Criticals' - this affects the likelihood of performing instant kills and critical hits. *'Invisibility' - this replaces the Waver category for Kevin, and affects how long he can remain invisible. *'Range' - this replaces the Criticals category for MASK, and affects the blast radius of his grenades. Each category has five levels, all of which require the same amount of Serum to upgrade. Level 1 requires 1''' ampule, Level 2 requires '''2 ampules, Level 3 requires 4''' ampules, Level 4 requires '''10 ampules and Level 5 requires 26 ampules. This means that 43 ampules are required to fully upgrade a persona in a single category; 172 ampules are required to fully upgrade a persona in all categories, and 1032 ampules are required to max out all six upgradeable personas in all categories. Every persona can acquire skills by sufficiently upgrading their abilities, as listed below: Dan Smith KAEDE Smith Kevin Smith Coyote Smith Con Smith MASK de Smith Trivia *The background for the Game Over continue screen is a dark red version of the wallpaper in Harman's Room. Category:Places in killer7